


breakfast of pirates

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet sits at the head of table, watching her officers argue over which ship they should attack next- <i>Virtue</i> or <i>Tiptoeing Maiden</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breakfast of pirates

**Author's Note:**

> queerkira made a super amazing gifset for this au, that you should check out [here](http://queerkira.tumblr.com/post/129832949591) \o/

Violet sits at the head of table, watching her officers argue over which ship they should attack next- _Virtue_ or _Tiptoeing Maiden_.

“ _Virtue_ is going on a diplomatic mission to Saturn. It's the perfect opportunity to take them out- _Maiden_ won't be anywhere near them as it'd jeopardize the mission-” Kara says, glaring at Caitlin, daring her to disagree again.

Caitlin doesn't, but Garrett does, contempt in his voice. “ _Maiden_ would be on our ass the moment they heard their precious Scott McCall was in danger, diplomatic mission or not. No, we take out the muscle first and _then_ go for the jackpot.”

“Do you really think _Virtue_ will be so easy to subdue?” Caitlin asks, worrying her lip.

“Of course-”

Kara snorts, interrupting, “It won't. You're forgetting exactly who is in McCall's crew, and I certainly don't want to face off against Braeden while holding another ship hostage.”

“You'd rather face _Maiden_ already weakened? Yeah, that makes sense.” Garrett says, rolling his eyes.

“Would you-”

“We're all going to die at this rate.”

“Last time-”

“Oh yeah, since that went _so_ well-”

“Quiet,” Violet interrupts, and her three officers fall silent, meeting her eyes. “You're all right. We're going to go after _Tiptoeing Maiden_ first, but we're not going to chase _Virtue_. They're going to chase _us_.”

Caitlin sighs happily, cracking her knuckles. “I do love setting a good trap.”

.

Garrett briefs the rest of her crew on the plan, she does hate talking to all of them at once. One on one is so much easier, to know your audience precisely, to know which words to wrap them up in to get them to act perfectly. Most of her crew marvels that she wants to talk to them all individually, only Garrett and Kara knowing her true motivations. (Caitlin's convinced it's a revolutionary way of running a pirate ship, of making everyone feel united and special, and Violet thinks Caitlin is just adorable.)

“Danielle, where is _Maiden_ located?” Violet asks, coming onto the bridge in battle ready clothes, her lucky daggers tucked close.

“On route to the rendezvous, they're taking the scenic route,” Danielle says, listening to their chatter on the line.

“Wonderful. Harley, get us into position. Heather, your voice records are still clean?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“How's your distressed Spanish?”

Heather grins, “Perhaps there were some nasty pirates that took over little Maria's ship?”

“Send in five,” Violet orders, fingers tracing over her blades' flat outlines. She usually only wears two, but before this battle she added quite a few more- and they're already up to her body temperature.

“Giving all your personas different names is still weird,” Danielle mutters, and Heather laughs, replying too low for Violet to hear. But she does see how quickly Danielle turns embarrassed, rubbing her neck- she'll have to talk to them soon about the fraternization issue. God, Violet _hates_ that talk, it always feels like it undermines her trust in them, and it's so much easier to just fire one of them. (Pity there isn't a second navigator ready to work on the bridge, or anyone on her ship who knows half as many languages as Heather.)

 _Tiptoeing Maiden_ takes the bait, because of course they do, _heroes_ , Violet thinks distastefully.

“Fire when ready, we don't need the ship pristine and hostages are optional.”

Violet watches their torpedoes explode against _Maiden_ 's shield, already wavering after the first volley. She can taste imminent victory in the air- when alarms come from engineering, a panicked Sydney yelling across a crackling comm. 

“There's an enemy in here killing everyone! She's trying to gr-”

Sydney's voice cuts out, and Violet sees red.

“I don't care for a souvenir anymore, _destroy_ that ship and shoot any escape pods out of the sky.”

Violet stands, and Garrett does as well, “Shall I come?”

“Are you insinuating I can't handle myself Garrett?” Violet asks, pulling two of her knives.

“Of course not,” he gulps, “I just thought it'd be quicker if we both went.”

Violet smiles thinly, stepping in the lift. “No need, they probably killed all of engineering's third floor and are trying to destroy my ship. I will be plenty quick.”

He isn't pleased, but he stays on the bridge like a good second, and Violet makes a mental note to give him something extra decent for the holidays. Something he can wear regularly, to help keep him compliant. 

“Malia,” Violet spits out when she sees the mess that was her perfect engineering wing. Bodies are strewn all about, barely recognizable, and the computer only reads one other heartbeat, an unfamiliar. A wild brat that she'd be more than happy to put down.

She comes across the brunette sitting on a splintered glass table, hopping off when she sees her.

“ _Orphans_ ' own captain,” Malia says, surprised. “I thought I'd have to kill more of your crew before I got to you.”

Violet's smile is sharp, “One would have done the trick. Although,” Violet pauses, a new smirk lighting her lips, “I thought Saint McCall was against killing. Does he know what his rabid ship does?”

Malia shrugs, calm as ever. “Corpses can't talk. Speaking of, any last words?”

“So polite,” Violet mocks, “I'm afraid we didn't afford your cousins the same niceties before blowing Laura's ship apart.”

Malia _roars_ , inhuman and all rage, before attacking. She's stronger than Violet expects, impressively so even, she'll give the girl that. Malia nicks her arm and thighs, but she's sloppy, too mad to be effective. Violet smashes her against the nearest wall, and she passes out, anger still lining her face.

.

“You didn't kill me,” is the first thing Malia says, waking up in a cell, all of her weapons removed and clothes changed.

“Of course not,” Violet says, as though Malia were a child. “Breathing bait is always better.”

“The _Maiden_?” Malia asks, face stony.

Violet smiles, a bit empathetic, but mostly pleased. “You shouldn't have taken out my engineers darling, that made me mad.”

“Scott won't come for me,” Malia says.

“Oh honey,” Violet simpers, “we both know that isn't true.”

.

Violet takes care of their prisoner as they bounce around galaxies, letting _Virtue_ get attacked by every other space pirate they know of. _Virtue_ irritatingly makes it out whole enough from every battle, continuing to tail them across galaxies.

She could make Kara do it, Kara usually took care of any hostages. But Violet's a little extra wary of this one, can't risk her getting free and killing any more of her crew. So she takes Malia her three square meals, and after the first week she tends to eat with her.

Malia's blunter than anyone Violet's ever met before, and in a fair fight, she isn't sure which of them would win. It shouldn’t titillate her, and Malia definitely shouldn't pick up on it so easily.

Violet's bringing her breakfast one morning, waffles and strawberries, and not until she's seated does Malia come out of the bathroom, steam billowing behind her naked and damp body.

Violet drops the pitcher of maple syrup, swearing as it pours out all over the table. “Wanna get dressed for breakfast?”

“Do you like me?” Malia asks, ignoring her question.

“Christ,” Violet swears, “if this is your latest escape attempt you can stop.”

Malia laughs, and Violet does _not_ notice how her nipples jiggle with the sound. “If it were, I would have stabbed you with my fork after you spilled the syrup, ran out and locked you in.”

Violet raises an eyebrow, “And what you'd play stowaway until the crew docked somewhere without my say so? I expected a better plan from you.”

Malia laughs, “No. I'd tell you but then it won't work later.”

Violet's a little too curious about the certainty in her tone, too curious about everything regarding Malia Tate really.

“You still haven't answered.”

“What?”

“If you like me.”

Violet laughs, more bitterly than she intends. “I killed your cousins and crewmates and am holding you hostage- I don't think it matters.”

Malia shrugs, “Pretend you hadn't.”

Violet stands suddenly, “Excuse me, I'm needed at the bridge.”

Malia watches the captain go, ready for the next phase.

.

“ _Tiptoeing Maiden_ is hailing us,” Heather says.

“That's impossible, accept,” Violet says as they're brought up on the screen, an all too alive Laura Hale staring back at her.

“As you tried to kill me, I feel like we've moved beyond standard greetings,” Hale says.

“Indeed, why are you calling?” Violet asks.

Laura smiles at something off-screen. “Just nicking a Tate back, have a pleasant afternoon.”

The signal disconnects, and Violet feels a new anger bubbling under her skin as she starts putting the pieces together- _those bastards conned them_!

“Harley, pick a galaxy, anything ripe with loose laws. Garrett, you have the bridge.”

“Vi are-”

“Later,” she says, and he nods.

The walk down to Malia's cell is surreal, and she isn't surprised to see a letter waiting for her on the table.

_Violet-_

_Laura sent me to retrieve two items, our family's crystal and Sydney. She's been ours since birth, try not to feel too betrayed. The four other engineers were returned to their home planets, and I'm sure you've figured out by now the Maiden you destroyed was a fake._

_Maybe next time I'll make you breakfast,_  
_until then,_  
_Malia_

Violet's emotions are all over the place, and she puts the note in her pocket before she can succumb to the urge to rip it in half. She has a ship to run, impossible feelings can come later.

(But the note is warm in her pocket, heavy with potential.)


End file.
